Losing my Sister
by hAnkY.theoneandONLY
Summary: Basically the Hunger Games from Prim's point of view... contains a lot of how Gale feel too. and basically my rendering of Prim as a person. XDXD R and R PLEASE! T cuz I'm paranoid... probably not really though
1. Chapter 1

_**HEY! So this is the first part, I kind of thought, well how would Prim feel so this is how i thought she would, trying to stay as in character as i can but yah REVIEW PLEASE!**_

**_DISCLAIMER! I do not own the character or setting or the dialouge, though this is my personal rendering of Prim sooo yah... and i know I kinda screwed up some of the dialouge a bit, sorry don't have the book on hand at the moment. sooo sorry for that. but thanks for at least reading this far... Happy Readin'!_**

I sit at home and comb through my thin blonde hair. How I wish it was longer and thicker, like Katniss'. Katniss, my big sister, my savior. I love her more than anything in the world, and I know she loves me that much too, or else I wouldn't be standing here. Our father died 5 years ago, I was 7. I had no idea what was going on, just that father never came home anymore and mother would just sit in bed all day, not moving, not eating. I would beg her to get up, to move to eat, but it was as if she wasn't there, just an empty shell that looked like my mother.

Katniss is who kept us alive. She would take me gathering through the Meadow, the outskirts of District 12. She hunted outside of the fence, she tried to teach me to hunt also, but I can't kill anything, I can only heal. So slowly our mother came back to us. I was glad she came back and forgave her for leaving, but I can tell that Katniss never trusted her again the way I do, not because she doesn't love our mother, but because she doesn't want me or herself to get hurt again. It's because Katniss cares.

Right now she's out hunting in the woods with Gale. Gale, Katniss met him hunting 5 years ago and they're best friends, or so they say. I don't know about anyone else but they don't fool me. I can tell that they're obviously totally in love with each other.

My mother is in the kitchen making some herbal remedies that she sells. The scent drifts through the house. I smell mint and sandalwood and some Primrose, the flower I was named for. We get most of our food from Katniss, though we use the money from my mother's remedies to buy other stuff like soap and things.

I get up and walk into the kitchen. My mother's foot is tapping as she mashes the leaves and berries. I can tell she's nervous, we're all nervous, the whole country is nervous. Today is the reaping day. The day one male and one female teenager is chosen to battle to the death in an arena for the Capitol's amusement. Today is my first reaping in which I am eligible to be chosen, I am 12 years old and my name has been entered once. Katniss' name should be entered 5 times, but it's been entered 20 times, in exchange for food over the years. We live in the Seam, the poor part of the poorest District.

I scoop up Buttercup, my cat and agitatedly stroke him while I wait for Katniss to get home, though I don't like to show it I am really nervous about the reaping. Not for me really, but for Katniss and Gale, they have such a high chance and I couldn't bare… no, neither Katniss nor Gale will get chosen. Not in any way will either get chosen. Never, ever, ever….

"Mother, Prim, I'm home!" Katniss says as she enters the house.

"Oh you brought home fish… and strawberries! I love strawberries Katniss!"

"I know you do Prim, oh and Gale says thanks you for the goat cheese, it was very good,"

I beamed, I love my goat, Katniss was the one who got her for me.

We had a small meal of bread and roots before we left for the reaping. It was mandatory for every citizen and if you didn't attend you had better be on death's door because if you weren't the peace keepers were sure to make sure you got there.

"Can I have a strawberry now Katniss?" I asked her.

"No, Prim wait until after the reaping, than we can eat them to celebrate,"

I pouted and she cracked one of her rare smiles. I loved Katniss' smiles, they made hers seem, well happy if that makes sense. Katniss is never really happy, she's too busy fending for us to have time to be happy. That's why I love it when she smiles.

We took baths and changed into our finest clothes. Everyone looks they're best at the reaping, really sadistic if you ask me. I told that to Katniss once and all she asked me was where I learned what sadistic meant.

I changed into Katniss' first reaping outfit, a nice skirt and blouse. I was fixing my hair when Katniss came in dressed in one of our mother's fine dresses, from when she lived in the square as a merchant. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Wow Katniss you're so pretty!" I exclaimed and started hopping up and down unable to help myself.

"Your tail is sticking out little ducky," She said and tucked the over large blouse back into the skirt.

"Quack," I said and Katniss laughed. Her laugh is like her smile, really rare, but it transformed her.

"Come on ducky, let's go," she said and opened up the door.

_**Kay so that was the first bit, review please, hate it, love it, too bored to care? tell me so I can become a better writer... PLEASE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Guys thanks for the review and stuff XDXD ILY and thanks too for reminding me that Prim was 7, not 6, need to fix that. Oh yah and I may have screwed the dialouge up a little bit but the gist is there right? haha lol thanks for reading!**_

**_DISCLAIMER! I do not own any of the characters or the plot line or anything but I wrote this so don't you dare copy and paste. Remember Writers keepers Readers weepers. haha lol jk I love you guys. Happy Readin'!_**

I hop up and down nervously as I wait I the gated off area where those eligible to be a tribute stand. I am surrounded by other 12 year olds who are all as nervous as I am, though they are probably more nervous for themselves, I on the other hand am worrying for Katniss and Gale. I only have my name entered once. That's just one out of thousands, there's virtually no chance I'm going to get picked, but Katniss with her 20 slips and Gale with his 42. No matter how hard I want to deny it, it could happen.

To take my mind off of that horrible thought I scan the crowd. I see my mother next to Hazel, Gale's mother and his little sister Posy. I look behind me at all the other teenagers. I spot Katniss, gorgeous in her beautiful dress. All the boys are looking at her, hungrily, like they want to get enough of her incase either of them is called for the reaping. I look away, disgusted and meet Gale's eye. He had a sad, but vicious look in his eye, like he wanted to single handedly murder every single one of them. He meets my eyes and I roll them, he breaks out in a faint smile, just one little sad twitch of the lips and goes back to glaring.

Just than a women bounces onto the screen in unbelievably high heels… what is that… 4 inches? It's Effie Trinket, she's the one who takes the tributes through up until the games, her and their mentor. She's quite perky, with her shocking pink up-do and her sparky mood.

"Happy Hunger Game everyone, and may the odds be EVER in your favor!" the way she said it. There, in the Capitol where she's from, the games are just a competition, just a form of entertainment to amuse them. But down here for us, it's torture.

"Okay Ladies First!" she said as she reached down into the bowl marked girls. Please not be Katniss, please not Katniss, please, please, please-"

"Primrose Everdeen!"

At first I was overwhelmed with relief that it wasn't Katniss, but than I realized, it was me. I took a shaky step forward; I could feel my whole body quivering. I heard the crowd mumbling, they hated it when a 12 year old was chosen. I heard my heart pounding in my ears as I approached the stage, the freaky lady with the scary hair was beaming at me, stupid, sadistic-

"Prim! No Prim! I volunteer, I VOLUNTEER!" I heard Katniss voice, desperate behind me.

"Oh! We have a volunteer, well let me see I think we just have to call out the other tributes name than ask for volunteers-"

"What does it matter?" said the Mayor, the hurt in his voice quite obvious. Katniss was friends with his daughter… kind of, but she used to bring him strawberries, "What does it matter, let her come forward," Katniss started to climb the stair but I grabbed on to her.

"No Katniss, don't go. NO don't leave me!"

"Prim, Prim, it's okay. Prim let go of me," she told me trying to comfort my harsh sobbing voice, "Prim its okay. Let go Prim,"

I was about to scream no again when two strong arm pried me away from her, Gale. "Hush Prim," he said his voice soft but stern, "Up you go Catnip," he said and lifted her onto the stage, "Please don't leave me," he added in a softer quiet voice. It was meant for Katniss but I'm sure she didn't hear. She was shaking, I could tell but no one who didn't know her well enough wouldn't be able too.

"Excellent!" The freaky lady chirped as Katniss went to stand in the appropriate spot, "What's your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen," she said plainly.

"Oh I'll bet my button that that was your sister eh? Don't want her stealing all the glory right?" Katniss just shrugged.

"Okay now for the male tribute," she reached down into the other bowl and plucked one out, "Peeta Mellark!"

He was from Katniss' grade. He was tall and lean, but it looked as if he had muscle. Well of course he did, he was the baker's son. As he mounted the stage I could see him quiver, he was scared and he wasn't hiding it. He might be going for the helpless, defenseless, tactic but if he was it would take a lot of crying to get people to see past that muscle.

"Okay tributes shake hands and Happy Hunger Games to you all!" Effie Trinket concluded, beaming a huge smile at the sullen crowd. They started to lead Katniss and Peeta away.

"No! Wait! Kat…" Gale stopped me from running after them. "Hush Prim, your just going to get yourself hurt if you run after them," he said soothingly but I was sure that he himself wanted to go strangle the peacemaker who was gripping Katniss' arm.

"Yeah Gale, you're right. We can go see her right?"

"Of course we can, but first let's go find our Hazel and your mom and then we'll go,"

"Okay Gale," I said and sighed. I felt weak and tired all of a sudden, though I wasn't going to cry, not yet at least. They had cameras here and I wasn't going to appear weak. Katniss would want me to be strong.

We met up with our mothers in the middle of the square. My mother was talking to someone, consoling her, comforting her. Hazel was gripping her arm tightly, supporting her.

"Mother," I said, and looked up into her face, she looked older, like she had aged 10 years in the past 2 minutes. "Mother can we go see her now?"

She looked off into the distance and than turned back to me. "Yes, yes let's go now Prim. Even though they ought to let us to the front of the line I want to be first. Are you coming?" she asked Hazel.

"Oh yes but first I must get Posy something, I'll meet you there with the boys. Gale you can go now if you want,"

"No, I have to go check the storage. See how much food I need to hunt. Than I'll meet you there okay?" He looked depressed, like he was half here. I wanted to insist he come now, but we did need food.

My mother and I nodded and headed toward the Town Hall. When we arrived we were stopped by a peace keeper.

"Name of the tribute, how you are related to said tribute, and your name, please," he said.

"Katniss Everdeen, I'm her mother and I'm Talia Everdeen," said my mother. The peacekeeper then turned and looked at me.

"Oh I know who you are, go ahead. Her door is the only one down the left side hallway. The other peace keeper there will tell you when you can go in."

We walk down the corridor and arrive at her door. The peace keeper there nods at us and motions for us to sit in a chair. They're soft and plushy and very comfortable, but I can't be comfortable, not when I knew where Katniss was going. The peace keeper motioned for us to enter, "You have five minutes," she said stiffly and gestured toward the door.

It took everything I had not to rush into the room. We entered to the most beautiful room I have ever seen, everything white and plush. Katniss was sitting stiffly on one of the sofas, looking out of place in all the luxury.

She looked up at us and I rushed to her. I sat in her lap and hugged her neck close to me, never wanting to let go. Our mother sat beside us and put her arms around Katniss. She was going to cry. Katniss quickly looked up from my hair.

"Okay," she began whispering, quietly but purposefully, "You should be able to get by on selling Lady's milk and cheese and from the herbal store you run. Gale will still get you meat, we made a pact in case something like this happened." she turned and looked straight at our mother, "You can't leave again, no matter what you see on the screen you can't leave Prim on her own. I'm not there anymore to take care of her," her voice raising to a yell.

"I was sick," my mother said, "If I had the medicine I have now I would have been able to cure myself,"

"Okay times up!" said the peacekeeper barging in, one hand on her gun, making her look dangerous. We get up and leave slowly, my mother exits first tears in her eyes and then me. I look back and say to her, "Katniss, promise you will come back, promise that you'll win this for me."

She looked up at me and said, "I swear Prim, I swear that I will come back,"

_**OOOOOOH! okay lol I'll put in when Gale comes to see her next chapter. and again i screwed up some of the dialouge... I don't have the book on hand... DXDX but any ways review! hate it? Love it? Really bored with it? TELL ME! ( next chapter may be up sometime today... probably)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**yah so I TOLD you it would be sometime today XDXD yah so ummm next I'm probably gonna work on my other story, Rue, (yes I did get the name from the Hunger Games nor is Rue anyways like the one from district 11... well maybe a little.) haha so thanks for reading!**_

**_DISCLAIMER! I do not own the plot or characters or really anything... well I own some dialouge but seriously guys no stealing writers keepers readers weepers haha XDXD luv ya! Happy Readin'!_**

I stare at the closed door. I don't notice who entered after me. All I know is that Katniss is leaving, leaving for me.

"Come on sweetie, let's go," I hear my mother say. She tugs on my arm, but I do not hear. Realization is dawning on me, and I feel nothing else. I dimly hear her call me again, trying to drag me away. But I do not want to leave. I just want to stay here, close to Katniss. I can't see her, or hear her but her presence is comforting.

I don't tell my mother that, I just tell her I want to wait for Gale… here. I'll come back with him later. She nods, she understands. She gives my arm one last comforting squeeze and heads out.

I take a seat on one of the plush arm chairs in the corner, away from all the people. I curl up in a little ball and silently cry. A peacekeeper patrolling the hallways notices me, but she doesn't make me leave. She gives me a sad smile and walks away. She returns a few minutes later with a cup. She hands it to me.

"It's called hot chocolate, it's very good," she says comfortingly. I look up at her and take a sip. It's delicious. I give her a sad smile and she smiles back but continues to patrol the hall.

I slowly sip the drink tears cascading down my face, dripping onto my blouse. I was half way done with the cup when Gale enters. He immediately sees me and comes to sit by me.

"What's that?" he asks quietly. "Hot chocolate, a peacekeeper gave it to me, would you like some?"

He says no and stares solemnly at the door.

"You'll be able to go in soon, the person in there is almost done," I said quietly, "Where are Hazel, Rory, Vick and Posy?"

"They would only let one person in so they insisted that I go," Gale said quietly.

The Peacekeeper opened the door and announced that time was up. Madge, the mayor's daughter stepped out. She was Katniss' closest friend, other than Gale of course. She gave both me and Gale a sad smile and left.

The Peacekeeper looked at Gale and gestured toward the door. He, unlike me rushed to the door in 1 big stride and threw open the door. I didn't catch a glimpse of Katniss, but I saw her hair, beautifully twisted by our mother. It wasn't a long 5 minutes, time seemed to go by fast, I couldn't hear what they were saying to each other, or see them but I wondered.

The Peacekeeper roughly opened the door and said "Times up, let's go"

I heard Katniss' voice desperate, "Don't let them starve!" and then Gale being roughly pulled out of the room, "I won't Katniss, you know I won't! Remember I…" The words were cut off as the door slammed shut. "- love you," I heard him finish so quietly I wasn't sure he had actually said them.

He turned to me with an utterly depressed look in his eye, "Come on Prim, let's go home,"

"So Gale," I said as we walked home. His hands were in his pockets and he was staring at the ground, "Why didn't you ask her out in the past 5 years?"

"What?" he said looking at me, "What are you talking about?"

"You know perfectly well that I'm talking about how you love my sister," I said primly my head held high holding his gaze.

"No Prim, I don't love your sister like that, she's my best friend… You won't get it, you're too young," he said calmly.

"What do you mean 'won't get it' Gale Hawthorne I perfectly well get that you're in absolute denial," I said indignantly, "I am 12 years old girl, I'm not stupid. I can see.

We were at my house. He took both my shoulders in his hands and met my eyes "Look Prim, I'm not in love with her, okay? I love her like I love you, like my best friend, like a sister, okay?"

I just turn and give him a big hug, "Sure Gale, whatever you say. You know you're going to make a great brother in law one day," I said smiling at his exasperated smile.

I turn to walk into the house but he stops me, "Prim, if you ever tell anyone that I'm in love with Katniss, thank I'll tell Rory you love him,"

I turn around aghast, "I do NOT!"

He laughs, "Oh yes you do,"

"Do not,"

"Do too,"

"Do not,"

"Prim, honey I may be an 18 year old guy, but I'm not blind,"

"Fine, deal" I say and stalk into my house.

_**Yah I know they're all supposed to be sad and depressed, but that's why I said kinda OOC, kinda. Well anyways I was thinking I should do a POV of the Hunger Games from like Haymitch... or Effie... Gale is kinda over done... so what about like... Rory/Vick or ummm Madge maybe **_

**_haha idk well review tell me what you think and which one you want to see next XDXD thanks ILY ( see the hint here is to review)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys okay so ummm this is really long so I hope you enjoy it! LOL thanks too everyone who review cuz I love you guys! haha XD**_

**_DISCLAIMER! - The word speaks for itself, must I explain? lol. Happy Readin'!_**

The next few days are complete agony. I can't believe that Katniss is really gone, stolen from me. The only thing that keeps me together is Gale. He will not think for a minute that Katniss is not coming back. You say one word about losing her forever and he gives this lecture. It's intense and passionate but he knows she will come back. He has forced me to believe it too. I do believe I will see my sister in person again, and she won't be cold and lifeless when I do.

Today is the Opening Ceremonies. Today Katniss will be paraded through the Capitol; they will cheer and clap for their favorites, which are usually from District One, the rich district, the well off ones, the luck ones.

Gale and his family come over. People have been stopping by all day to give up small gift and words of consolation. We turn on the TV at 7:00, the scheduled time. A Peacekeeper looks in through the window, nods at us and checks a few things off a list.

"Okay folk the parade is just about to start in a few minutes, but while we pass the time, who do you guys think has a good chance this year?" An announcer asked to her fellows.

"I think Cato, I mean look at that guy, he's built and looks like he knows what he's doing. He's probably the biggest guy out there other than Thresh." said one of the male ones.

"Yeah well I think that it's going to be Thresh, he looks resourceful and I don't doubt he's very strong," said another.

"Speaking of resourcefulness what about that girl from District 5, she looks sly as a Fox and if I had to pick the smartest one by looks it would be her," said the last one.

"Yes well they all seem very capable but the parade is about to start!" said the first one excitedly. They all turned toward the road and the camera zoomed in on the first chariot.

"I'll bet you that they're gonna be in coal minor outfits again," Vick said to Rory.

"Nah, I bet they're gonna be stark naked and covered in coal dust… remember that year. God I was scarred for life," said Rory, "But at least Katniss is hot so it'll be nice,"

"Aw, ew you guys that's disgusting! OMG that's MY sister you're talking about!" I squealed playfully and hit Rory on the arm, "Well, at least Peeta's pretty built," I add as kind of an after thought.

"You guys are so immature," Gale said rolling his eyes at us. While Hazel and Mother laughed. Well Hazel laughed; mother kind of chuckled but gave Vick and Rory a thorough look over.

"Well we'll go check on the meat and be back in a second," the mothers said to us. After they left Rory turned to Gale.

"God, Gale you hypocrite, you know you want to see Katniss naked,"

"Hark! I bet you already have!" Rory finished.

"You know, Katniss did come home one day with her shirt on backwards…" I say drifting off and giving Gale a mocking look.

"Okay that's it you're all going to die!" Gale said and leapt up. We all jumped up too and scatted. For some reason Gale decided to ignore Rory and Vick and come straight for me.

"Hey! Not fair! Rory and Vick were the perverted ones!" I squeal as he holds me down and tickles me, "HELP ME!" I scream at Rory and Vick who are hiding behind the coach observing.

"Ummm, Hey Mrs. Everdeen Gale is molesting Prim!" Rory shouts really loudly.

Gale pauses to look up, "I am NOT!" he shouts equally loud. His momentary distraction gave me enough time to roll back a bit and spring up with my feet, knocking him in the chest. I land lightly, my feet straddling him on the floor.

"Katniss taught you things… didn't she?" he groans and sits up.

"Of course she did, I mean really, look at this face and tell me that I won't need self protection," I say as I help him to his feet.

"Ohhhhh Gale got beat up by a girl!" Vick said playfully. Gale gave him a meaningful glare and Vick started backing away.

"Hush now," mother said, "They're about to come,"

The chariots rolled onto the screen in numerical order, District One was always the favorites, they made jewels for the Capitol and were the richest. The costumes were supposed to represent the district trade, so most of the kids were fish, or trees or in some other totally unflattering costume that made sure that they didn't get sponsors.

"Aw, damn it they're gonna be in coal minor suits," Vick said and put his head in his hands as District 11 came out as a cherry and a banana.

"Whoa," Rory said as the 12th chariot rolled out. The first thing we saw was fire. They were dressed in plain black jumpsuits that showed off their curves. They had crowns of fire and a flaming cloak. "Wait what!" Vick said looking up from his hands, "Holy crap!"

They were absolutely gorgeous, Katniss was looking out into the crowd throwing kisses and catching flowers. Peeta was waving and smiling, but kept stealing glances at Katniss. Oh, I hope Gale doesn't notice. Speaking of Gale, he was staring open-mouthed at Katniss, who was all they showed through the entire thing. Even when the President was talking the screen kept coming back to them. He, like the rest of Panem only had eyes for Katniss; oh I really don't hope he notices Pee…"

"Hey look at Peeta, all he does is stare at Katniss… look they're even holding hands!" Vick exclaims in the middle of the Presidents speech. Stupid Vick, you idiot, but I notice that Gale has already noticed. He's quivering with anger. I give him a small smile and he stops shaking, but his hands are still clenched tight.

The parade ends with the chariots falling back, Katniss and Peeta are the last to leave. You see their silhouettes fading, waving blowing kisses, still holding hands. Right before they enter the gate Katniss turns around and faces the camera behind her. She blows a kiss and winks and then the screen cuts off to a commercial.

Everyone is silent for a second, and then I leap up and scream, "Oh My God! I want to meet the person who made Katniss so freaking sexy!"

"Dude… that guy should get like…" Vick started

"…a gold medal," Rory finished. Both clearly still infatuated by MY sister. I snicker at them, but they still don't notice.

"He didn't do anything to her but put her in a costume, she was always that pretty," Vick Rory and I all snicker this time. "What? Just making a point," Gale said plainly.

"Yeah well shut up cuz I want to see what the announcers are saying," I say equally as plainly and turn toward the TV. Gale gives me a rueful smile and looks at the TV too.

"Well folks what a surprise we had there, District 12 outshines the competition, now let's head over to Chrystal and Kyle there and talk to the stylists, Cinna and Portia."

"Well Decadee, let me just tell you the crowd was going wild for those two," Chrystal said. She and Kyle were out in some kind of warehouse, "District 12 should be rolling in any minute now,"

"Daaaaang, well why wouldn't they freak out, did you see Katniss? Man, talk about freaking sexy," said Kyle, he looked about 19 and the most. I saw Gale tense beside me; I put a hand on his arm.

"Kyle, really?" said Chrystal, "Oh look here they come!" The camera moves to Katniss and Peeta still holding hands. Someone, I assume Cinna offers a hand to help Katniss down but she jumps herself, followed by Peeta. She than gives Cinna a big hug, and laughs at something he says.

"Cinna, Portia!" Chrystal shouts hurrying over to them, "Wow you guys the crowd loved your tributes, how did you do it?"

"Well, they're naturally beautiful Chrystal," Portia says.

"Yes, all we did was light them on fire, and they did the rest!" Cinna finishes.

You catch Katniss roll her eyes and whisper something to Peeta causing him to snort. He whispers something back and she smiles and turns to look behind her, than looks away quickly blinking really fast.

Than they turn to them, "So how did it feel to be indescribably sexy?" Kyle asked Peeta and Katniss, both momentarily abashed. I saw Katniss' eyes narrow, she was about to saw something that probably involved some really bad cuss words when Haymitch stepped in.

"Mr. Mellark and Ms. Everdeen are not available to comment," he said simply putting both Katniss and Peeta behind him. Katniss stood on her toes and looked over his shoulder at the camera and mouthed "Hi Prim!" and waved.

"HI KATNISS!" I waved back.

"You do know she can't hear you," Vick said his eyebrows raised.

"Of course she can, we share a deep sister to sister bond," I said indignantly.

"But, Haymitch they're right there," Kyle says.

"No, they're not. What are you talking about, I think you've been drinking too much," Haymitch says pushing Peeta and Katniss back.

"Hypocrite," Kyle mutters, "Hey Katniss my room at 10 okay?" he shouts after them. Haymitch was now leading them away one hand on their shoulders.

Katniss just sticks out her middle finger at him and continues walking.

"Oh would you like some ice for that burn?" One of the announcers from the box said, they were back with the other 3 announcers and a video of the District 12 reaping was playing on a screen behind them.

"Ha, well Kyle I expect with that face boys are falling all over her back in district 12, but let's take a look at her reaping."

The reaping replays. I cringe when I see my name being called, and Katniss stepping forward. They pause it at the part when Gale helps her up and holds me back.

"Wow, District 12 had some drama for once, so Katniss steps up to take the place of her 12 year old sister, Prim. Though who is that guy."

They point to Gale.

The room is quiet and we all lean in to watch.

"I'm not sure, they look related…"

"Everyone in 12 looks related, it's like a 50% chance." one said.

"Wait, look he says something,"

"Okay, zoom in and enhance sound,"

We hear Gale's voice some through,

"Please don't leave me," it was soft and pleading, so unlike Gale.

"Wow, love left behind in District 12, nice,"

"Oh and look at this, it's in the warehouse before Peeta and Katniss go out,"

It shows some footage, there are people running around shouting things, all in preparation for the show. Peeta and Katniss are already on the chariot and Cinna lights them on fire. Peeta looks over at Katniss and says, "Wow,"

"Oh yeah and he couldn't keep his eyes off her,"

"You know I think that we've found our selves in the middle of a love triangle, and it doesn't involve you Kyle,"

Hazel quickly turns off the TV, "That's all that's required," she says quietly.

I look at Gale; he's sitting there silently fuming, his nails digging into his skin.

That's when I know that these Hunger Games, are probably not going to be in our favor.

_**OHHH perverted announer, icky love triangle? Prim an independant women who knows how to take down a 18 year old guy? haha sorry it's really OOC but it's my fan fic... so DEAL WITH IT haha lol tell me what you think cuz in the book it kind of shows Prim as really young and not really able to comprehend much, but she's 12 and was basically raised by Katniss so why shouldn't she be independant. so tell me if you like this new angle on Prim or if you think it's really retarded, (the point here is to REVIEW! PLEASE!)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**HEY srry for the delay I was flying for like 24 hours literally... g2g FAST I have 5 minutes left of wi fi... soooo yah **_

**_DISCLAIMER! it works right?_**

The Love Triangle of District 12 was getting a lot of attention, not that reporters were coming here…yet. At first Gale was teased a lot, but than they saw his face, and trust me you would've backed away as fast as you can too.

I got asked out a lot, now that Katniss was the capitol sexy girl; I was the sexy girl's sister… go figure.

After the training sessions aired though, she became less of the sexy girl and more of the totally sexy girl that could kill you 101 different ways. She and Peeta went everywhere together; they talked and laughed during lunch, always separate from the others. I did notice that they avoided archery and lifting, I guess those are the two they're going to use to impress the game makers.

Today was the day they were to display the scores. Like with the opening parade many people stopped by to give us things and talk, but they mood was cheerier, but by just a little bit. A lot of boys stopped by giving me roses and things. One even gave me some candy, he probably was going to ask me out but than Gale came and stood beside me. He left in a hurry after that.

We all gathered around the TV at the scheduled 7:00.

"So what do you think Katniss will get?" I asked.

"At least an eight, probably a nine," Gale says, "She deserves at least that much,"

"Yeah, well do you think they'll pay any attention to her? Usually they're so drunk by that time it probably won't matter what she does," Rory said.

"We'll see," I said and motioned towards the screen.

"Okay folk! Wow what a turnout we have this year this is definitely going to be one exciting Hunger Game!"

"Well that's for sure, now some of our big names, who do you think should be in the top of the pack, so to speak?"

"Cato from District 2, definitely, I mean that guy… seriously. I'm betting on him to actually win this thing,"

"No, Cato might look big and brutal, but I think someone like Holly from Districts 5 will win. She's got the brains to know what to do out there. I think her tactic will be to stay out of the way, get to the final 2 that way, and then like poison the other one or something like that,"

"Okay guys, that's all great, but what about Katniss?" Of course it was Kyle who said this, I snort.

"I mean she's definitely capable of doing this brutally, and she knows how to survive. She came into these games with muscle and she looked a lot better fed than the last two that came through here, which could either mean she was one of the richer in District 12, which she isn't, or she knows how to survive. I mean we've seen that she's capable in the training rooms and I'm dead sure she's pretty tricky… and she's dead on gorgeous so that'll attract the sponsors… all the sponsors,"

"God… that guy takes a really good observation, totally educated sounding and just ruins it with the last part!" I exclaim throwing my hands up into the air.

"Well he's from the Capitol," Rory says, "Though he is dead on right,"

"What?" he says when Gale glares at him, "Statistically speaking she will attract all the sponsors looking like that, and when they see she's totally capable she'll be like one of those killer assassin people in the really tight suits that before they kill someone they're all like, hope you enjoy me being the last thing you look at, and the guy goes like, yeah, and than she points the gun at their head and it's all like…"

"Okay Rory that's enough, now shut up," Gale says catching him in a head lock, "They're about to announce the scores.

Like always the go in numerical order so Katniss will be the last score displayed. I bite my nails as they show the results. As always the Careers get in the really high range, from 7-10. A little girl from district 11 pulls out with a 6, Peeta pulls out fairly well and gets and 8. Katniss' smiling face flashes onto the screen and a number 11 follows it. I jump up and start screaming my head off.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? KATNISS SCORED THE HIGHEST OUT OF ALL OF THEM!" I squeal hopping up and down.

"Well, there's still room for improvement there," Gale says a smile on his face.

"Wow, how did she do it? The game makers never pay attention to the last district, she must have done something either really big, or really risky." Vick said.

"Something risky probably, maybe she strip…" Rory starts.

"Yeah, don't thinks so," Gale says clamping a hand over his mouth. "Well I did see some of them eying her like that during the training sessions." he retorts after freeing himself.

I laugh out loud, though our gleeful mood dissolves when the announcers come back on.

"See, I TOLD you," Kyle says to his peers.

"Yeah, whatever but I wonder what she did… if only they weren't closed off, than we could see. I'm really curious."

"Yeah but imagine the chaos back home for them, I mean both their tributes in the top half one of them the highest scoring, their parents must be very proud,"

"I am very proud of you Katniss, thank you very much," Mother says promptly.

"You know she can't hear you," Vick says.

"Of course she can, we share a deep mother to daughter bond," she replies indignantly.

"Wow what I would give for cameras in District 12, speaking of District 12…"

"We already were…" one of them mutters quietly.

"Shut up, well anyways you guys remember that guy back at the 12 reaping, the one who we weren't sure if he was related to Katniss or not? Yes well we did some digging and he is 18 year old Gale Hawthorne, considered best friend to Katniss they're _very_ close. I wonder how close?"

"Yes, well he has two younger brothers Rory and Vick, of which Rory is the same age as Prim. He also has a baby sister named Posy,"

"Aw, wouldn't it be cute if Prim and Rory were together! That would be so sweet!"

At that time both Rory and I jumped up and started screaming profanities at the top of our lungs.

"You freaking mother f%&# how the hell do you know where I f*$# live and all that crap?" Rory was shouting at the screen.

"You know they can't hear you," Vick said calmly.

"Of course they can, we share a deep perverted stalker announcer to pissed of viewer bond," Rory replies.

Vick puts his head in his hands, "Why does everyone have these bonds but me?"

"Okay so?" Hazel asks after Rory and I finish our angry tirade.

"So… what?" I reply confused. "Are you and Rory together and just forgotten to mention it to us?" My mother asks one eyebrow raised.

"Um… no…" Rory said his cheeks burning up.

"Do you LIKE each other?"

"Um, it depends," I say timidly now my cheeks burning up.

'Depends on what?"

"What Rory says," he gives me a don't drag me into this look.

"So do you like Prim, Rory?"

"Um it depends,"

"It depends on what?"

"What Prim says,"

"So Prim do you like Rory,"

"Um, it depends on what Rory says,"

Well this conversation continued long after Hazel had taken Posy home and Mother had gone up to bed.

We finally stopped when Gale and shouted, "Okay FINE! Don't tell but just SHUT UP! I am trying to listen to this!" he straining at the screen.

We had watched the TV for a while longer and than I guess we drifted off because I woke up to the sound of Gale's yelp.

"Ah! What the HELL are you doing IN MY ROOM?" I shriek grabbing for a quilt or something.

"What do you mean? What are you doing in MY ROOM? Rory shouts back.

"Guys, seriously, sorry to wake you we must have dosed off by the TV, okay? I must have rolled onto Buttercup's tail and she scratched me." Gale says his voice a whisper in the darkness.

"Gale, Buttercup's not even in the house, and seriously she would have hissed if you had rolled onto her tail, and then scratched you." I say not buying it.

"Yeah, Gale you're a horrible liar, well not really but this time it really suc…"

"Shut up," I tell him bluntly.

"Really guys why else would I scream, maybe it wasn't Buttercup, but I scratched something,"

"Oh, um it's DEFINITELY not because the love of your life has been entered into the Hunger Games and the chances are your not ever going to see her again," Rory said sarcastically, "I mean it's probably cuz you hit an imaginary cat,"

"Look Gale, we all miss her. I mean you can drop this tough charade act thing when you're around us," I say comfortingly.

"Look Prim, it's not an act, I mean I do miss her but she's not the love of my life,"

"Sure Gale whatever, you probably were dreaming that she like… got murdered by that Cato guy… well I hope when she meets him she'll tell him to get his nose fixed… I mean talk about crooked," Vick says.

" No… it was probably about all those guys at the Capitol molesting Katniss… or maybe in the Games… you know have some fun before killing her off…" Rory says.

"OMG guys that's DISGUSTING! She's my FREAKING SISTER and she is coming back… I swear to you," I say savagely.

"Yeah you're right… sorry Prim, sorry Gale," they say kinda mockingly but kind of sincere too, "It's early, our brains not on straight,"

"It never is," I mumble and collapse back onto the couch.

_**hey guys wi fi will be free in another 3 days... will right a lot before that and post a ton... also I'm looking for a beta so if you wanna help your bestest buddy here than that'll be great XDXD**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**HEY GUYS! Okay sooooo sooooo soooo soooo sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER but I hadn't had internet for FOREVER SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! ILY if you still read this and don't hate me FOREVER!**_

**_LOL but anyways next chapter, yeah yeah it's OOC but how would YOU know... Collins doesn't really go over what Prim does or how Gale is around Prim and no one has ANY idea what Rory or Vick are like... so for all we know it could be like this... _**

**_Yeah just had to clear that up... but another reason it's like this is cuz I suck at writing serious stuff, and you know it's kind of refreshing rather than all this depressing death and destruction_**

**_LOL wow.. um okay but anyways DISCLAIMER- Thy word speaketh for thyselfeth... haha Happy Readin'!_**

It was becoming dangerous. I was becoming dangerous, we all were. We all had our hopes up, thinking, knowing that Katniss will return. But if she didn't, well that just made our fall a lot harder.

People had been pestering us to watch the required bits in the square, but we weren't ready for that, not yet at least.

School had been cut short, we had to be at the TVs at 2, just to watch a lot of behind the scenes crap and the mentors chatting around in some round table discussion about some random shit that no one cared about. Yes, I had taken to cussing about everything out. I would have to stop once Katniss came back. See, building myself up, I know I shouldn't but I can't help it. It makes it easier to live.

I just zoned out for this bit, only perking up when I heard District 12 or Everdeen or Katniss. Gale was glued to the screen, taking everything in, so he knew her chances. It was painful to watch.

When the interviews finally started I was stiff from sitting on the sofa all day. My mother hands me some kind of herbal tea. It immediately soothes my sore muscles and relaxes me. Mmm, juniper, mint, and honey.

The interviews go on, I see the different tactics, sexy, aggressive, shy, humble, passive, I wonder which one Katniss will go with.

"Hey, bet you that Haymitch will force Katniss to go sexy," Vick says to Rory after the girl from District 2 comes out in a really suggestive see through gold dress.

"Na, Katniss will never let anyone force her to do anything, unless maybe if Haymitch threatens to blow up the house, than maybe." Rory says back.

"Maybe she likes it, she's never tried it before," Vick says back placidly.

"Psh, something tells me she doesn't and that Gale is staring ferociously at your back so I would shut up unless you want a knife in it," Rory retorts.

Vick looks over his shoulder at Gale's expression. "Good call," he says appreciatively.

"I have a very good intuition," Rory says offhandedly leaning back, even Gale has to laugh at that one.

The boy from District 2's interview was drowned out by Rory, Vick and I, who were all debating the possibility of him being just a little bit off his rocker.

"It's that or he's on crack," Vick says seriously. I nod.

"No, I bet his mother used to drop him a lot as a baby," Rory says,

"On the head," I add.

"AND I bet he used to gnaw the bars of his crib," he adds.

"Lead paint?"

"Most likely,"

"The girl from District 5 looks a bit… odd," Rory says.

"Yeah, there's something funny with her nose," Vick says staring intently at the red head.

"Aw, come on guys stop it, you should see your noses," I say playfully squeezing Rory's nose.

"I have and it's like the sexiest nose of District 12," Rory said seriously. "No, really I heard Valora Evans talking about it during math,"

"If your nose comes up during math, I wonder what comes up in Geography," Gale snickers. I laugh with him.

"Um, I'd rather not talk about that…" Rory said suddenly looking really uncomfortable. Gale and I crack up and we won't stop until the little girl from District 11 comes up.

"Aw, I guess I would have looked like that… if… if," I stutter.

"Na, you don't have the hair," Rory says joking but he doesn't smile, he looks kind of, lost and desperate. Woah.

"She got a 6 didn't she?" Vick says apparently not noticing our… um, silence. "Wish I knew how,"

"We'll probably figure out in the games," Gale said biting his lip, District 12 is coming up.

Katniss comes onto the screen; she's gorgeous in an amazing dress with red, yellow and blue flame accents. She put on a tentative smile, I smile back at her.

Caesar Flickerman was scary, not once in the 50 years that he did the interviews did he change. Well each year he died his hair a different color, and did his eyeshadow and lipstick to match, this years was a pale blue.

"Wow, well at least it's better than last years, it looked like he had internal bleeding or something," Rory had said.

"So, Katniss what do you like best about the Capitol?" he asks,

She looks out into the audience and then replies plainly, "The lamb stew," I giggle along with the crowd. Vick looks distraught, "She got lamb stew?"

"Oh, the stuff with the dried plums I eat that by the bucketful," Caesar says, he looks out to the audience, "It doesn't show does it?" They shout assurances at him.

"Well, it's probably all that crap surgery they have, did you know they have a special drink that they use to PUKE up food?" Rory said incredulously.

"No, that's just a rumor," Gale said.

"So the opening ceremonies, what did you think of that amazing costume?"

"You mean after I got over the fear of being burned alive?"

"Yes, start then,"

"I thought that it was the most amazing costume ever and that Cinna is the most amazing stylist ever, I mean look at this!" She stands up and spins in a circle. I catch a glimpse of Gale, he was open-mouthed staring like there was no tomorrow. Tomorrow she would be in the arena, tomorrow our hearts could break. Tomorrow she could die. I wish there was no tomorrow

Unfortunately about every male tribute is staring too… even Cato. That girl from District 2 isn't too happy about that.

"Oh, do that again," says Caesar, she does and keeps doing it. When she stops she's giggling. Katniss… giggling.

"Oh, don't stop!" Caesar says.

"I have to, I'm dizzy," she says steadying herself on Caesar.

"Yes, well we don't want you following in your mentor's foot steps," Caesar says holding on to her protectively.

The camera zooms in on Haymitch who waves them away pointing in Katniss' direction.

"Hm, Caesar look a little… over protective," I say slowly looking at Gale.

"Hmpf," is all he says in reply.

"Well anyways we all know about your reaping. That little girl, she was your sister right?"

"Who you calling little?" I grumble, Rory laughs and squeezes my shoulders. I hear Gale's silent laughter... more directed at me I'm sure.

"Yes, her name is Prim and I love her more than everything else in the world," Katniss says the laughter in her voice gone.

"And when she went to see you what did she say to you,"

"She told me to promise to come back,"

"And what did you say?"

"I swore I would,"

I was crying, silent tears falling down all our faces, even Gale, tough strong Gale.

Peeta is up next, he does look pretty good in a nice suit with flame accents.

"Well, Peeta looks pretty sexy, I must admit," I say trying to lighten up the mood. Rory snorts, "Wow, Prim, he's 16 way too old for you," he says seriously.

"Yeah well so is Katniss, way to old for you and why do you care?" I retort.

"No… no reason," he replies quickly, "Just sayin' don't need to be up in my grill you know,"

"Dude I was kidding," I said punching him lightly in the shoulder,

I yawn, "I hope they hurry, I'm tired," I curl up and put my head on Rory's shoulder. He just adjusts his body and puts an arm around me, nothing, like you know but I see Gale's expression and stick my tongue out at him. I don't care what he thinks.

Peeta and Caesar had and instant connection from the start playing off each other making the audience laugh.

"So Peeta," Caesar wiping his eyes from laughter, "Do you have anyone special back at home? Any special lady?"

After a second she shook his head, I could see this was a direction he did not want to head in. We all leaned closer to the screen immediately intrigued.

"Oh well there has to be someone,"

"Well, there is, but until now I don't think she ever knew I existed," he said quietly. The audience even leaned in. The capitol loved unrequited love.

"Okay so here's the plan. You win the Games, go home and then she definitely can't turn you down then,"

Peeta hesitated. "I…I don't think that will help in my case,"

"Why ever not?" Caesar said clearly confused.

"Be…Because… she came here with me,"

The audience sighed ahhh unrequited love, so tragic, but going to end up as just another Games for them.

The camera showed Katniss' face, she was blushing her head down. She glanced up but quickly looked back down again. In the few seconds that she looked up you could see… well it looked to me like… like she was in love with him too. Crap… crap, crap, crap, shit… and more shit.

Gale just got up and just left. Vick, with a quick look at us got up and followed him. Mother and Hazel had left right after Peeta's so it was only me and Rory.

I looked up at him and he looked back at me worry etched in his face. An overwhelming desire to cry over came me but I bit my lip hoping it would pass.

"Prim, Prim, what's wrong?" Rory says holding me.

"What's wrong?" I say not madly but kind of hysterically, "Well, Gale is totally irrevocably in love with Katniss and now we know Peeta is too and I have NO idea who Katniss loves anymore and this is really bad because this will definitely play into the games and there's nothing more than the Capitol loves more than heart break. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? It means that either Katniss or Peeta will die, and because it was Peeta who declared his love than it will most likely be Katniss. AND they'll probably send Capitol reporters here to like interrogate us and if we don't say what they want they'll hurt us. Oh yah and Katniss is a tribute in the Games did I mention that?"

And then I start to sob.

And Rory holds me, and mutters in my hair softly, "It's going to be okay Prim, it will be fine, I promise, it will. It will all work out. Don't cry Prim, It'll be fine,"

Yeah, and District 13 isn't a blob of smoldering shit.

_**Yup, so their another chapter... and don't ask me if Rory and Prim are together... I don't know... yet. It depends on events that occur on August 24th... yes after I read Mockingjay.. OMG I can't WAIT! LOL uh... it's KILLING me not knowing... I pre-ordered it... form Barnes and Nobles... **_

_**lol and I check all the time looking for news... but it's mostly news about the movie. The director of Twilight, Cathrine Hardwick, I hope she doesn't screw it up and sticks to the book as much as she can... or else it will be shit... complete and utter shit. But yeah... and even though I think ALex Pettyfer is COMPLETELY sexy.. he shouldn't be Peeta... it just won't work... you know.**_

**_haha.. lol but just incase you were wondering one of my UTTER favorite lines from THG is_**

_**"For all I know I am killing you."**_  
_**"Can you do it any faster?"**_  
_**"No. Shut up and eat your pears."-Katniss and Peeta THG**_

**_hahah HILARIOUS and the part where Peeta goes_**

**_"... best thing that's ever happened too you," _**

**_"I didn't say that," _**

**_"Oh yeah, that's what I was thinking," _**

**_LOL I 3 Peeta.. so freaking smooth... some of you guys could learn a thing or too from him haha XD jk... kinda XDXD_**


End file.
